fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ta inna rzeczywistość
}} Do Fretki przybywa wysłanniczka Ruchu Oporu Czterech Stanów i prosi o pomoc w obaleniu tyranizującej ich doktor T. Po namowach RO zgadza się wesprzeć DS i jej oddziały. Niespodziewanie zjawia się przybysz z innego wymiaru. Bohaterowie *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *DS *Penny (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Major Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Scott Shine (drugi wymiar) *Hanna Taylor (drugi wymiar) *Albert Shine (drugi wymiar) *Frank *PJ *przedstawiciel ROOCS Fabuła Część 1 Danville - jeszcze do niedawna mroczne miasto tyranizowane przez podłego złoczyńce Dundersztyca. Dziś spokojne miasteczko, rządzone przez grupkę dzieciaków, na czele których stoi piętnastoletnia Fretka Flynn. Wraz z braćmi i gromadą oddanych jej żołnierzy strzegą granic miasta, ponieważ po mimo obalenia tyrana miasto nie jest do końca bezpieczne... Phineas jak każdego ranka trenował w ogródku razem z Ferbem karate. - Dobra bratku, a teraz spróbujemy ten trik, który pokazała nam wczoraj Fretka - zaproponował. Do ogródka weszła Izabela, w tym samym momencie Phineas wyrżnął tyłkiem w ziemię. - Nieźle Ferb - pochwaliła zielonowłosego przybyszka. Ferb nie odpowiedział, poprawił jedynie okulary i pomógł wstać bratu. - Cześć Izabela - powitał dziewczynę czerwonowłosy. - Serwus chłopaki - odparła czarnowłosa mimochodem. - Wpadłam do Fretki. Powiedziała, że jestem jej potrzebna w pewnej ważnej sprawie - oznajmiła z dumą. - Tak nam też o tym mówiła. Kazała, poczekać w ogródku. Ma spotkanie z przedstawicielem RO z Grandville. - Czego chcą od nas te ciemniaki? - zapytała Izabela zdawkowo. Phineas jedynie wzruszył rękami. Chłopcy wrócili do ćwiczeń. Izabela przyglądała się im z uwagą. Po kilku minutach nadgarstkowe komunikatory Phineasa, Ferba i Izabeli zaczęły dawać o sobie znać. - Fretka nas wzywa. Chodźmy. Dzieci udały się do kuchni, która po obaleniu Dundersztyca stała się ich kwaterą główną. - O co chodzi wodzu? Izabela stała wyprostowana, za nią ustawili się chłopcy. Obok Fretki siedziała zamaskowana dziewczyna. Miała na sobie długie granatowe buty i rękawiczki oraz czarny strój przypominający trochę ninja. - Usiądźcie, poczekamy jeszcze na Baljeeta - powiedziała rudowłosa. Dzieci zajęły swoje miejsca: Izabela obok Fretki, Phineas na przeciw Izabeli, Ferb z prawej strony Phineasa, pomiędzy Ferbem i Izabelą zostało jeszcze miejsce dla głównego naukowca, doktora Baljeeta. Kilka minut później zjawił się i on, wszedł powoli z rękoma za plecami. - O co chodzi? - Usiądź Baljeet. Hindus zajął swoje miejsce. Nagle drzwi wejściowe rozwarły się i wparował przez nie Buford trzymając w ręku burrito. - Mogę też? - zapytał na wstępie. Fretka wzięła głęboki oddech i odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Niech ci już będzie. Van Stomm pospiesznie usiadł z drugiej strony Phineas. Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, Fretka wstała i zaczęła swą przemowę. - Należycie do moich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi. W wasze ręce powierzyłabym niejedno istnienie. Odkąd pokonaliśmy Dundersztyca jesteśmy wolni, ale wolność zobowiązuje. Jak widzicie odwiedził mnie dzisiaj gość z Grandville, przybył by prosić nas o pomoc w obaleniu tyrana panującego nad Okręgiem Czterech Stanów. Zwołałam was tu byście pomogli mi podjąć decyzje. Czy Danville wesprze Okręg Czterech Stanów? - Dlaczego mieli byśmy im pomóc? - odezwała się niespodziewanie Izabela. - A dlaczego nie? - zapytał czerwonowłosy zwracając się przede wszystkim do Shapiro. - Lepiej nie mieszać się w cudzą wojnę. My jesteśmy wolni to wystarczy - odparła czarnowłosa na pytanie Flynna. - Gdyby nam nikt nie pomógł, nadal byli byśmy pod okupacją Dundersztyca - odezwał się zdecydowanie Ferb. - To inna sytuacja - zbagatelizowała Izabela. - Wybacz, ale nie zgodzę się z tobą Izabelo - sprzeciwił się jej Phineas. Nie znosił w Izabeli jej samolubnego podejścia. - Jeśli Okręg Czterech Stanów prosi nas o pomoc, to zgódźmy się. Zwłaszcza, że nie jesteśmy do końca bezpieczni. Dundersztyc uciekł i z pewnością coś knuje. Potrzebujemy sojuszników. Wątpię czy po raz drugi odwiedzą nas goście z innego wymiaru. Powinniśmy wesprzeć Okręg Czterech Stanów - oznajmił ze zdecydowaniem. - Nie wydaje mi się - wybuchnęła Izabela i wstała z miejsca. Ona za to nie znosiła w Phineasu jego chęci pomagania wszystkim na około. Uważała to za jakiś wybryk natury, za coś niedopuszczalnego. Ta różnica poglądów często prowadziła między nimi do nie lada sprzeczek. Między innymi dlatego podczas odpraw siedzieli z dala od siebie. Flynn również wstał. - To samolubne z twojej strony - oznajmił wytykając ją palcem. Izabela zrobiła wielkie oczy i oznajmiła. - Jak sam powiedziałeś Dundersztyc uciekł i powinniśmy być w stałej gotowości, a nie wysyłać połowę ludzi na front, bo jakieś zacofane imbecyle nie mogą sobie poradzić z tyranizujących ich gościem. Te słowa przelały szlę goryczy. Zamaskowana dziewczyna, która do tej pory siedziała w milczeniu obserwując słowną potyczkę Izabeli i Fineasza, wstała. - Wypraszam sobie! - zwróciła się szorstko do Izabeli. - Nie jesteśmy zacofanymi imbecylami jak nas nazwałaś panienko. Nasz tyran jest wspaniałym strategiem, jednak do tej pory sobie z nim radziliśmy. Sytuacja uległa jednak zmianie. Nie prosilibyśmy nikogo, a zwłaszcza was, o pomoc bez wyraźnej przyczyny. - A więc jaka jest ta przyczyna? - zapytała czarnowłosa z przekąsem. - Kiedy wyeliminowaliście swojego tyrana zostało puste miejsce, które Doktor T chce wypełnić. - Co takiego? - zdumiała się dziewczyna, nie rozumiejąc słów przedstawicielki RO. - Taylor chce przejąć władze nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów - oznajmiła wprost zamaskowana dziewczyna. - Dobrze wie, że nie doszliście jeszcze do siebie po panowaniu Dundersztyca. Osobno jesteśmy za słabi by mierzyć się z jej potęgą, jednak razem możemy ją obalić. Fretka zdjęła okulary i zwróciła się do zamaskowanej dziewczyny. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi tego wcześniej? - Liczyłam, że pomożecie nam bezinteresownie. Widzę jednak, że nie jesteście zbyt chętni do współpracy, więc może ta wiadomość pomoże wam podjąć decyzję - odparła szorstko dziewczyna. Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą przerwało chłodne pytanie gościa z Grandviller. - Jaka jest wasza decyzja? Czy Okręg Czterech Stanów może liczyć na pomoc z Danville? Fretka spojrzała po swoich ludziach. - Kto jest za wsparciem oddziałów z Grandville? Wszyscy oprócz Izabeli podnieśli ręce. Po namyśle również Izabela uniosła dłoń. - A więc jednomyślnie. DS możecie na nas liczyć. Spotkamy się jutro i omówimy szczegóły, planu. - Dobra decyzja. Żegnam - powiedziała oschle dziewczyna i opuściła kuchnie. - Zaczekaj! - krzyknął Phineas i wyszedł za zamaskowaną, ta jednak rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Czerwonowłosy wrócił do kuchni. - Zniknęła. Nagle coś zapikało. Baljeet wstał wyjął z kieszeni palmtopa i coś na nim sprawdził. - Co jest Baljeet? - Palmtop wykrył jakieś zaburzenia w czwartym kwadrancie. Najprawdopodobniej otworzył się tam portal do innego wymiaru. - Znów goście z alternatywnego świata? Cóż Phineas, Ferb sprawdźcie to. - A co ze mną? - zapytała pospiesznie Izabela, chcąc zaznaczyć swą gotowość do akcji. - Zostaniesz tu. Zwołamy dziewczyny z Brygady. Przedstawimy im sytuacje. Izabela usiadła na krzesło. Tymczasem Phineas i Ferb wyszli z domu i udali się w wskazane przez Jette miejsce. Część 2 Danny otworzyła oczy, zamrugała kilka razy usiłując pozbyć się oślepiającego zielonego światła. W końcu, gdy znów mogła normalnie widzieć, rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowała się w wielkiej okrągłej sali z wysokim, kilkumetrowym sufitem. Panował w niej półmrok. Tylko gdzieniegdzie z powybijanych okien, na ziemie padały promienie słońca. Zewsząd zwisały pajęczyny i podarte bordowe zasłony. Dziewczyna stała chwile na środku drewnianej sceny i rozglądała się dookoła. - To miejsce wygląda trochę jak sala w Instytucie, ale jest o wiele brzydsza - stwierdziła po krótkiej chwili. - Ten promień musiał mnie przenieść w czasie, albo sprawił, że znalazłam się w alternatywnym świecie... Super. Danny usiadła na scenie. - Dobra Danny skup się. Jak by tu wrócić do domu? Cóż nie wskóram nic siedząc w miejscu i mówiąc do siebie... Zdecydowanie muszę przestać mówić do siebie... Brązowowłosa wstała i ruszyła z wolna ku wyjściu z sali. Nagle zatrzymała się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Wtem znikąd wyskoczyło na nią dwie ciemne postaci. Shine stanęła w pozycji bojowej, gotowa do odparcia ataku. Niższa postać powiedziała znajomym głosem. - Spokojnie, nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Chłopak wyszedł z cienia i wszedł w jedną z plam słońca, a Danny rozpoznała w nim znajomą osobę. - Phineas? - Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam? - zapytał podejrzliwie czerwonowłosy. - Bo tak jakby się znamy - odparła Daniella. - Czyli jednak alternatywny wszechświat - powiedziała po chwili sama do siebie. - Wybacz, ale cię nie kojarzę - oznajmił Phineas. - Bo jestem z innego wymiaru. Nazywam się Danny. - Więc znasz nasze alterega? - zapytała Phineas z drugiego wymiaru. - Tak - Danny pokiwała głową. - Jak się miewają? Układa im się z Agentem P? - Och, nie wiedzą o nim - odezwała się Shine bez namysłu, po chwili ugryzła się w język. - Jak to? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. - Nie ważne. - Ej odpowiedz jak cię pytam - oburzył się Phineas i zmarszczył groźnie brwi. - Nie powinnam o tym wiedzieć - oznajmiła po chwili dziewczyna. - Tożsamość Agenta P w moim wymiarze to ścisła tajemnica. Po tym jak Phineas i Ferb ją odkryli groziło mu przeniesienie, więc chłopcy zgodzili się na pozbawienie ich pamięci by Perry mógł przy nich pozostać. Nie wiedzą nic ani o nim, ani o was. - Ty jednak wiesz? - zapytał podejrzliwie alt-Phineas. - Tak, chodź nie powinnam. - Skąd? - Cóż... - Danny podrapała się po głowie. - Chyba nie powinnam wam tego mówić. Phineas zamilkł zapatrzywszy się w dziewczynę. Ciemna postać za czerwonowłosym poruszyła się i stanęła obok brata. Był to Ferb. - Witaj Ferb. - Dlaczego nie możesz nam tego powiedzieć? - Bo to nie jest temat... - Jak trafiłaś do naszego wymiaru? - kontynuował przesłuchanie zielonowłosy, przerywając jedenastolatce. - Przez przypadek. Jeden zły naukowiec wysłał mnie tu... - Więc przyznajesz się, że jesteś szpiegiem? - zapytał wprost Ferb. - Co? - zdumiała się Daniella na niespodziewane oskarżenia. - Nie jestem szpiegiem. Trafiłam tu bo jakiś zły naukowiec chciał was wyeliminować, a ja przyjęłam na siebie strzał - powiedziała z dumą. - Sądzisz, że ci uwierzymy, że poświęciłaś się dla nas? - Cóż nie do końca dla was, tylko dla waszych alternatywnych odpowiedników... - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Danny wyglądała na trochę zaszokowaną tym pytaniem. - Odpowiadaj! - ponaglił ją chłopak. - Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze obiecałam, że będę chronić Phineasa i Ferba, po drugi to moi przyjaciele i zależy mi na nich! - wybuchnęła Danny. Nigdy nie sądziła, że Ferb może być dla niej taki niemiły. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to "nie ten prawdziwy Ferb" oskarżenia przyjaciela sprawiły jej przykrość. Fletcher ruszył w stronę Danielli. Dziewczyna zaczęła się cofać, póki nie uderzyła o ścianę. Ferb stanął naprzeciw niej. - Dla kogo szpiegujesz? Dla Dundersztyca? A może dla Taylor? - Powtarzam ci nie jestem szpiegiem. Trafiłam tu przez przypadek i chce tylko wrócić do domu. Danny spojrzała prosto w okulary Ferba. - To może wytłumaczysz mi skąd wiesz o tym co się tu wydarzyło, skoro ani Phineas, ani Ferb ci tego nie powiedzieli? - Ja... Ja... - No słucham... - Wiem to od Agenta P... Ferb uniósł brwi. - Więc ty znasz Agenta P? Niby skąd? - To partner mojej dziobaczki, Penny. Razem walczą ze złoczyńcami. Ja poznałam sekret Penny i od tamtego czasu pracuję... - Przed chwilą sama mówiłaś, że tożsamość Agenta to ścisła tajemnica... - No tak, bo tak jest! Ale Major Monogram nie wie, że ja wiem... - Kłamiesz! - Wcale nie! - oburzyła się dziewczyna. Po raz pierwszy mówiła całą prawdę, a została posądzona o kłamstwo. Cóż za ironia. - Ferb, ona mówi prawdę - odezwał się Phineas. Ferb odsunął się od dziewczyny. - Jeśli nie chcecie mi pomóc wrócić do domu, to po prostu zostawcie mnie w spokoju - mruknęła dziewczyna i usiadła na brudnej podłodze. Ferb wywrócił oczami, typowy babskie gadanie. - Zaprowadzimy cię do naszego wodza on zdecyduje co z tobą zrobić - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. Podszedł do dziewczyny i pomógł jej wstać. Po czym wyprowadził z sali na dwór, wciąż ściskając jej dłoń. Teraz chłopcy mogli się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Danny miała na sobie niebieską, prostą sukienkę, odrobinkę brudną w kilku miejscach, mimo to Phineas musiał przyznać, że wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Dzieci ruszyły na piechotę do kwatery głównej (w domyśle domu Phineasa i Ferba). Co jakiś czas mijane osoby obracały się i gapiły na Danny ze zdumieniem. Za dziesiątym razem dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zwróciła się do Ferba. - Dlaczego wszyscy się na nas gapią? - Nie na nas tylko na ciebie - odparł zielonowłosy. - Więc dlaczego się na mnie gapią? - drążyła Danny. - Bo rzucasz się w oczy. Jak byś nie zauważyła jesteś tu najbarwniej ubraną osobą. Danny przyjrzała się mijanym ludziom. Ferb miał racje. Wszyscy mieli ciemne stroje. Czarne, ciemnozielone lub fioletowe. Danny w swej błękitnej sukience i z kokardą na głowie, wyróżniała się z tłumu jak czarny kot na tle śniegu. Nagle dziewczyna dostrzegła, że Phineas ciągle się w nią wpatruje. - Co? - zwróciła się do chłopaka. Phineas zarumienił się po uszy, jakby przyłapano go na czymś niewłaściwym. - Nic... - odparł po chwili. - Ja tylko... Zastanawiam się... Dlaczego masz na sobie sukienkę? W waszym wymiarze, to zwykły, codzienny strój? - Nie - odparła niebieskooka z uśmiechem. - Byłam na gali wręczenia nagród kiedy zostałam tu przeniesiona przez promień - odparła Danny. - Aha... Przez resztę drogi Phineas już nie spojrzał na brązowowłosą. Mimo to, Danny miała dziwne wrażenie, że jest śledzona... Część 3 Po kilkunastu minutach drogi, dzieci dotarły do domu. Zebranie Brygady właśnie dobiegło końca i z mieszkania zaczęły wychodzić dziewczyny. Phineas i Ferb wprowadzili Danny do kuchni. Byli tam tylko Fretka, Izabela i Baljeet. Buford wyszedł w połowie spotkania, twierdząc, że panuje tu za duży babiniec. Fretka spostrzegła niespodziewanego gościa. - Kto to jest? - zwróciła się do braci. - To Danny - odparł Phineas. - Jest z innego wymiaru. Została tu przysłana przez złego naukowca. - Więc jest szpiegiem - stwierdziła rudowłosa stanowczo. - Nie! Nie jestem szpiegiem! Zły naukowiec chciał pozbyć się moich przyjaciół, ja mu w tym przeszkodziłam i wylądowałam tu! Ludzie tak trudno to zrozumieć? - Danny wyglądała na zmęczoną tym ciągłym wyjaśnianiem, każdemu z osobna jak się tu znalazła. - Chcę tylko wrócić do domu! - Uspokój się - uspokoiła ją rudowłosa. - Pomożemy ci w tym. Baljeet co możemy zrobić? - zwróciła się do swojego człowieka od spraw technicznych. - W sumie to nic... - odparł hindus. - Jak to? - Wszelkie portale są niedostępne lub zostały zniszczone... - Ja sama mogę zbudować portal - przerwała mu szybko Daniella. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że nie możesz - odparł chłopak marszcząc nos, nie lubił gdy ktoś mu przerywał. - Budowa portali między-wymiarowych została zakazana przez pewną organizacje której podlegamy. Jedyny istniejący portal znajduje się pod ich kontrolą. Niestety nie mamy dojścia do tej organizacji. To elitarna jednostka. - To jak mam wrócić do domu? - Nie da się... - Więc jestem tu uwięziona? - Na to wygląda - odparł czarnowłosy wzruszając rękami. Danny spuściła smętnie głowę. Tego się nie spodziewała. Jest uwięziona w obcym wymiarze przez jakieś głupie prawo... - Będzie dobrze! - zawołał pewnie Phineas. - Nasz wymiar nie jest taki zły. Zobaczysz spodoba ci się tu! - Nie dramatyzujmy. - odezwała się Fretka. - Postaram się skontaktować z tą organizacją, ale uprzedzam to może potrwać. Przez ten czas, możesz u nas zostać. Będziesz nocować w pokoju gościnnym. Cóż jeśli się nie uda... Znajdziemy dla ciebie jakieś miejsce... Nie martw się... Najwyżej zostaniesz tu na zawsze... Przemowa rudowłosej nie specjalnie podniosła Danny na duchu, mimo to dziewczyna podziękowała grzecznie. Niebieskooka usiadła na krześle ze spuszczoną głową, nie była w stanie na nikogo spojrzeć. Perspektywa zostania tu na zawsze nie przypadła jej do gustu. - Dla nas nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych! - znów spróbował pocieszyć Shine czerwonowłosy. Znów jednak niespecjalnie mu się to nie udało. - Powinnaś się przebrać - oznajmiła nagle Fretka. - Musisz wmieszać się w tłum, a w tym stroju zbyt rzucasz się w oczy. Izabelo skołuj dla naszego gościa jakiś strój, powinnyście mieć podobny rozmiar. - Tak jest! Izabela wyszła z kuchni. Kilka minut później wróciła, w ręku trzymała tobołek z ubraniami. - Przyniosłam też koszule nocną. Czarnowłosa wręczyła Danielle pakunek. - Dziękuje. Gdzie mogę się odświeżyć? - Phineas zaprowadź Danny do łazienki. Danny udała się za Phineasem. Gdy oboje znikli z pola widzenia, Baljeet zwrócił się do Fretki. - Czy to bezpiecznie by tu przebywała? Nie wiemy czy mówi prawdę. - Phineas twierdzi, że tak - odezwał się niespodziewanie Ferb. - W takich sprawach zwykle się nie myli. - Jeśli Phineas ma rację, im szybciej pomożemy wrócić jej do domu tym lepiej dla niej i dla nas. A jeśli jednak jest szpiegiem, będziemy mieć ją na oku. Część 4 Daniella wróciła z łazienki odświeżona i przebrana w czarną koszulę nocą. W kuchni zastała tylko Fretkę i Ferba. Oboje jedli kolację. Danny przysiadła się do gospodarzy. Fretka podsunęła brązowowłosej talerz z kanapkami. Dziewczyna bez słowa zaczęła je jeść. - Łóżko jest już gotowe. Ferb cię później zaprowadzi. Ja już idę się położyć - Fretka wstała i wyszła z kuchni. Ferb siedział na krześle na przeciw Danny i przypatrywał się jej przez swoje czarne okulary z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Dlaczego się mi tak przyglądasz? Ferb wzruszył ramionami. Zapadło milczenie. - Gdzie tak w ogóle są wasi rodzice? - zapytała niespodziewanie Daniella. - Wyjechali - odparł po chwili zielonowłosy. - Zostawili was? - Nie. Są w Anglii, pracują tam. W tym mieście po obaleniu Dundersztyca, nie ma za wiele miejsc pracy. Wielu mieszkańców wyjechało za granicę za robotą. - Ach... A... Gdzie jest Phineas? - Biega. Zawsze o tej porze wychodzi żeby pobiegać. Stara się podnieść sobie kondycję. Fretka mu pozwala bo twierdzi, że to dobry sposób, żeby pozbył się nadmiaru energii. Znów zapadło milczenie. Shine jadła powoli kanapki, popijając gorącą herbatą. Ferb przez cały czas obserwował ją z uwagą. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jej oczy zdawały się mu znajome. W końcu Danny skończyła jeść i zwróciła się na chłopaka. - Dlaczego cały czas przy mnie siedzisz? - Fretka kazała mi cie pilnować - odparł chłopak. - Dalej mi nie ufacie? - Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć - oznajmił chłopak i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. - W tym wymiarze jesteś jakiś dziwny Ferb - oznajmiła Danny. - Jesteś mniej... - Mniej jaki? - Mniej Ferbowy - odparła dziewczyna. Zielonowłosy spojrzał się na nią jak na idiotkę. - Mniej Ferbowy? Danny pokiwała głową. - No tak. Nie jesteś taki jak w moim wymiarze. Jesteś inny. - To inny wymiar - uświadomił ją chłopak. - Tu nic nie jest takie samo jak w twoim świecie. - Wiem - odparł Danny. - I brakuje mi mojego Ferba... - szepnęła i spuściła wzrok. Chłopak wpatrywał się chwile w dziewczynę. - Ty go lubisz? - zapytał niespodziewanie. - Jasne, w końcu to mój przyjaciel - oznajmiła dziewczyna bez namysłu. - Miałem na myśli lubisz lubisz, jak chłopaka. - Nie - mruknęła brązowowłosa, a jej serce przyspieszyło. Rozmowa z Ferbem, o uczuciach do Ferba, chociaż nie tego Ferba, była nieco krępująca i przysporzyła ją o rumieńce. Zielonowłosemu to wystarczyło, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, ale nie drążył tematu. Nagle przez drzwi balkonowe do kuchni wbiegł Phineas. - Jee! Godzina pięć sekund! Wczoraj była godzina osiem minut i trzy sekundy! Jestem coraz lepsiejszy! - w tym momencie chłopak dostrzegł Daniellę i Ferba, i zamilkł. - Eee... Cześć - powiedział i zrobił dziwną minę. Dzieci wybuchnęły śmiechem na widok wyrazu twarzy czerwonowłosego. Chłopak zarumienił się. W końcu Ferb i Danny opanowali niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu i zapadła cisza. Phineas usiadł obok niebieskookiej. - Więc Danny w twoim wymiarze jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - zapytał Phineas. - Tak. Razem się bawimy i spędzamy czas - odparła dziewczyna kiwając głową. - Super! My nie mamy zbytnio czasu na zabawy. Głównie to trenujemy. Spędzam dużo czasu na treningu z Ferbem. - A co z Izabelą, Bufordem i Baljeetem? - Doktor Baljeet jest bardzo ważniacki i większość czasu spędza w swej pracowni. Buford czasem wpadnie w odwiedziny na tacos, albo tak sobie, pogadać. Jeśli chodzi o Izabelę to nie za bardzo za sobą przepadamy. Danny spojrzała zdumiona na czerwonowłosego. - Jak to? - Różnica poglądów... Mamy inne priorytety. Ja chciałbym pomagać wszystkim, a ona to dumna i wyniosła, samolubna zołza, która myśli tylko o tym, żeby jej się dobrze żyło - odparł czerwonowłosy. Danny spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie spodziewała się, że Phineas powie tak o kimkolwiek, zwłaszcza o Izabeli. - Wow. - Co takiego? - zdumiał się Phineas. - Ja... Nie spodziewałam się, że powiesz coś takiego o Izabeli. Phineas wzruszył ramionami. - Kiedy to prawda - oznajmił. - Jej, nasze wymiary różnią się jednak bardziej niż myślałam. - A jaka jest Izabela z twojego wymiaru? - To miła i uprzejma dziewczyna. Jest zawsze chętna do pomocy, odważna i zaradna. Jest wiecznie uśmiechnięta i pogodna. Ubiera się na różowo. Uwielbia cię pytać co dziś robisz i bardzo cię lubi... Phineas zapatrzył się na brunetkę z niedowierzaniem. - To brzmi jak bajka - powiedział. - Dla mnie to rzeczywistość... Ta inna rzeczywistość. ---- Penny spała na 74 numerze komiksu "Przygody Agenta Spika". Nagle jej nadgarstkowy komunikator zaczął piszczeć. Dziobaczka ocknęła się i pospiesznie skierowała w stronę tajnego przejścia do legowiska. Przecierając oczy i ciągnąc za sobą magazyn weszła do sali odpraw. Czekał tam na nią Perry. Minę miał raczej nietęgą. - Ponoć mam dzisiaj wolne. Co się staaało? - zwróciła się do partnera. Z ekranu przemówił do niej Major Monogram. - Witaj Agentko P. Wiem, że masz dzisiaj wolne, ale mamy dla ciebie złą nowinę. Penny spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na Monograma. "Cóż takiego mogło się stać? Czyżbym znów musiała naprawiać dach?" pomyślała. - Agentko P, bardzo mi przykro. Dzisiejszego wieczoru podczas gali wręczenia nagród doszło do wypadku... Twoja właścicielka została trafiona promieniem jednego z inatorów doktora Dundersztyca. Penny osłupiała. Z łapki wypadł jej magazyn. - Danny? - wyszeptała. - Przykro mi. Nie wiemy dokładnie co się z nią stało... Ona po prostu zniknęła... - Zróbcie coś! - Agentko nie rozumiem co mówisz. Podejrzewamy, że panna Shine została przeniesiona do innego wymiaru, ale nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności. Nie wiemy konkretnie jak działa inator Dundersztyca. Wciąż badamy tę sprawę. Próbowaliśmy skontaktować się z naszym głównym naukowcem profesor Dylan Sam Press, jednak nie odpowiada. Gdyby tylko udało się nam z nią skontaktować... Ona z pewnością by coś wymyśliła... To nasz spec... Jutro zostaniesz poinformowana o postępach w pracy. Monogram zniknął. Penny usiadła na ziemi. - Penny tak mi przykro... - Jak to się stało? - Walczyłem z Dundersztycem, jednak udało mu skierować laser na Phineasa i Ferba. Danny poświęciła się dla nich. Zapadło milczenie. Nagle Perry wypalił. - Może gdyby udało nam się skontaktować z tą profesor Press, pomogła by odnaleźć Danny? W końcu jest głównym naukowcem, jest najlepsza. Penny zaśmiała się. Perry popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. - Dylan Sam Press to Danny - wyjaśniła Agentka. - DS-Press. D od Danny, S od Shine, a to Press to ja wymyśliłam. - To znaczy, że raczej nam nie pomoże... - Raczej nie... Część 5 Była siódma rano, Daniella właśnie wyszła z łazienki ubrana w swój nowy strój. W nim na pewno nie będzie rzucać się w oczy. Proste czarne spodenki, ciemna bluzka i jakaś szara narzutka. Dziewczyna weszła do ogródka. Zastała tam walczącego Phineasa i Ferba. Brązowowłosa usiadła na trawie i przyglądała się ich potyczce. - Przygotuj się na niechybną zgubę Ferb-san... - Nie straszne mi twoje słowa Phineas-san. Chłopcy rzucili się na siebie. Ich potyczka trwała dwie minuty. Ostatecznie wygrał Ferb rozkładając Phineasa na łopatki. - Godny był z ciebie przeciwnik Phineas-san. Ferb ukłonił się bratu i pomógł mu wstać. W tym samym momencie zielonowłosy dostrzegł Shine. - Długo tu siedzisz? - Wystarczająco Ferb-san - odparła dziewczyna uśmiechając się. - Nieźle walczycie. - Należymy do Ruchu Oporu, umiejętność walki to podstawa - oznajmił Phineas. - Tak, jak najbardziej Phineas-san - potwierdził Ferb uśmiechając się. - Jeśli chcesz możemy cię trochę podszkolić. No wiesz w razie jak byś musiała kogoś sprać w swoim wymiarze. - Właściwie to... - zaczęła Daniella. - Nie obawiaj się Danny-san, złego nic ci się nie stanie - przerwał jej Phineas. Danny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Właściwie dlaczego nie. Z chęcią się czegoś od was nauczę. Danny wstała z ziemi i stanęła na przeciw Ferba. Phineas odszedł na bok i obserwował lekcje. - Dobra zademonstruje ci teraz parę ciosów, a ty je po mnie powtórzysz. Ferb pokazał kilka niezbyt skomplikowanych ruchów. Danny powtórzyła je bez problemu. - Pokarz coś trudniejszego - zaproponowała. Ferb tym razem pokazał nieco bardziej skomplikowany układ, jednak i z nim Danny dała sobie rady. - Wow, jesteś niezła. Mnie opanowanie tego triku zajęło kilka dni - pochwalił ją czerwonowłosy. Ferb wyglądał na niezbyt zadowolonego z postępów niebieskookiej i ciągłych okrzyków uznania Phineasa. - Skoro jesteś taka niesamowita, to może zmierzymy się w prawdziwej walce? - Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz... Dzieci ustawiły się na przeciw siebie. Ferb skoczył na jedenastolatkę. Dziewczyna bez problemu blokowała każdy jego cios. W końcu Ferb zmienił taktykę i Daniella zmuszona była kontratakować. Walka nie była równa. Danny okazała się znacznie lepsza i powaliła Ferba na łopatki w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. Chłopak był oszołomiony. Daniella podała mu rękę by pomóc wstać. Zielonowłosy przyjął pomocną dłoń gapiąc się przy tym cały czas na dziewczynę w osłupieniu. - Nieźle, szybko się uczysz - powiedział lekko zmieszany. - Nic specjalnego. Mam niezłego nauczyciela. - Dzięki, nie musisz mnie tak kokietować. - Kiedy ja wcale nie mówię o tobie... Wtem dzieci usłyszały klaskanie. Odruchowo spojrzały na Phineasa. Chłopak stał oparty o drzewo, ręce miał założone na piersiach. Kto więc bił brawo? Bohaterowie rozejrzeli się dookoła. Na płocie dostrzegli tę samą zamaskowaną osobę, która wczoraj przyszła prosić o pomoc w imieniu ROOCS. Dziewczyna siedziała na ogrodzeniu i klaskała w dłonie. - Hej! To znowu ty! - zauważył "spostrzegawczy" Phineas. - Cóż za spostrzegawczość Flynn. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła lekko na ziemie i zwróciła się do Danny. - Dałaś niezły pokaz sztuczek. Jak na nieprzeszkoloną amatorkę, było całkiem nieźle. - Dzięki... Tak sądzę. - Mów mi DS. - Miło mi. Ja jestem Danny. - Co cie tu przywiało tym razem DS? - zwrócił się do zamaskowanej Ferb. - To co wczoraj Fletcher. W innej sprawie nie zaprzątała bym ci tej twojej wielkiej łepetyny - odparła szorstko dziewczyna. - Czy to była próba obrażenia mnie? - Nie, to nie była próba - oznajmiła. - Gdzie jest wasza siostra? - W kuchni. Czeka. DS skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Danny spojrzała na Phineasa. - Kim ona jest? - zapytała. - To przedstawiciel RO z Grandville. Wczoraj poprosiła nas o pomoc w obaleniu tyranizującej ich doktor T. Zgodziliśmy się i dzisiaj mamy naradę wojenną - odparł Phineas. Ferb spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. - Phineas jesteś jak otwarta księga, wziąć i przeczytać. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że niektóre sprawy należy przemilczeć? Phineas spuścił głowę. Danny wpatrywała się w drzwi od mieszkania. Nagle ruszyła w kierunku domu. Ferb zatrzymał ją. - Hej, nie możesz tam wejść. Zaraz ma się odbyć narada, na której nie powinno cię być. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać z DS - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Po naradzie. Jeśli uda ci się ją złapać. Nagle komunikatory chłopców zaczęły pikać, bracia weszli do środka. - Ty tu zostajesz - oznajmił zdecydowanie Ferb. - Nie martw się powiem ci o czym gadaliśmy... - zaczął Phineas. - Nie Phineas, nie powiesz - przerwał mu brat. - Albo i nie... Chłopcy weszli do kuchni. Byli tam już wszyscy: Fretka, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, DS oraz jeszcze dwóch zamaskowanych przedstawicieli ROOCS. Wyglądali na chłopaków. Jeden był wzrostu Fretki, drugi trochę niższy od Ferba. - Czekaliśmy tylko na was - oznajmiła Fretka. - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie wodzu. Musieliśmy wytłumaczyć naszemu gościowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce - usprawiedliwił się Ferb. - Usiądźcie. DS przedstawi nam szczegóły akcji - oznajmił Fretka. DS która do tej pory stała z tyłu, przysunęła się bliżej stołu i zaczęła nieco sarkastycznym i szorstkim tonem. - Witam zgromadzonych. Na wstępie chciała bym podziękować za pomyślne rozpatrzenie mojego wniosku o udzielenie nam pomocy. Wiem, że zniżenie się do naszego poziomu wymagało nie lada poświęcenia, mimo to... - DS skończ... - przerwał dziewczynie wyższy z chłopców. - Wybaczcie jej, czasem się nie kontroluje. - Czasem? - zdumiała się DS. - Nigdy się nie kontroluje. Ale odbiegamy od tematu. Chciałam przedstawić wam moich towarzyszy w walce. Ten wyższy to Frank, a niższy PJ. Przywitajcie się chłopcy. Zamaskowani skinęli głowami. - Czy tylko oni będą brać udział w tej akcji? - zapytała Fretka. - Oddziały z Grandville podzielone są na niewielkie grupki szturmowe. W tej akcji biorą udział wszystkie z nich, jednak tylko oddział Alfa, znaczy obecni tu my, wchodzą do siedziby doktor T. Jesteśmy najlepsi. Pozostali będą odwracać uwagę Taylor, więc zbędne jest im zdradzanie szczegółów operacji. - Który z was dowodzi? - Fretka zwróciła się do chłopców, ci spojrzeli po sobie. DS prychnęła. - Ja jestem dowódcą oddziału Alfa. - Ty? - zdumiała się Izabela. - Tak masz z tym jakiś problem? - zapytała zimno DS. - Myślałam, że jesteś tylko łącznikiem. Dowódca zwykle nie przychodzi osobiście w takich sprawach - odparła czarnowłosa. - Prawdziwy dowódca wie kiedy potrzebuje pomocy i jeśli mu na niej zależy prosi o nią osobiście - oznajmiła wyniośle zamaskowana. - Dobrze - przerwała im w końcu Fretka i zwróciła się do DS. - Jaki macie plan? - Oddział Beta, Gamma i Delta, Omega będą przeprowadzać walki na zachodzie i północy miasta. Skupi się tam większość wrogich nam oddziałów. W tym czasie Frank i PJ uderzą od północnego skrzydła. Ruszy na nich część pozostałych oddziałów. Nam zostanie do pokonania garstka strażników. Taylor nie będzie spodziewać się oddziałów z innego miasta. Wprowadzę was od południa. Zabezpieczenia tam są najsłabsze. - Jak nas wprowadzisz? - zapytała podejrzliwie Fretka. - To nie istotne - odparła zniecierpliwiona DS. - Van Stomm, Shapiro wy wraz z Raiem skierujecie się do centrali będziecie go osłaniać. Rai przejmie kontrole nad głównym komputerem. Flynn i Fletcher udacie się na dolne piętra i uwolnicie więźniów po drodze powinni dołączyć do was pozostali z oddziału Alfa. Ja i Fretka ruszymy na Taylor. Pytania? DS odpowiedziało milczenie. Plan był w miarę przejrzysty. - Każdy ma swój przydział. Po zakończonych działaniach powinniśmy pojmać Taylor. Jeśli plan się nie powiedzie, nie będzie drugiej szansy. Taylor chce zaatakować jutro rano, dlatego my zaatakujemy dziś po południu. - W biały dzień? To głupota - oznajmiła Izabela. - Nie mamy innego wyboru, wieczorem będzie za późno. DS spojrzała po ludziach. - Ten plan jest niedopracowany - odezwał się doktor Baljeet. - Widzę w nim wiele dziur i detali, które mogą przeważyć szale zwycięstwa. - Niedopracowany? - zdumiała się DS. - On w ogóle nie jest zrobiony! Ale mamy zbyt mało czasu by wymyślić coś lepszego. Zbyt późno dowiedziałam się o zamiarach Taylor. Jeśli przejmie władze nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, nie wygrzebiemy się z tego bagna. Musimy zniszczyć ją od środka i mamy tylko tę jedną szanse. DS zwróciła się teraz bez pośrednio do Fretki. - Za trzy godziny przyjdzie po was ktoś ode mnie i wprowadzi do miasta. DS zasalutowała i opuściła pomieszczenie wraz z resztą oddziału Alfa. Fretka zaczęła wydawać polecenia. - Izabela zmobilizuj nasze oddziały. Niech będą w stałej gotowości. Jeśli plan się nie powiedzie, będą musieli bronić granic miasta. - Tak jest! Izabela opuściła kuchnie. Fretka zwróciła się do pozostałych. - Za trzy godziny wyruszamy. Przygotujcie się. Część 6 Narada wojenna skończyła się kilkanaście minut temu i wszyscy zajęci byli przygotowaniami do wyprawy. Danny siedziała samotnie pod drzewem i zrywała trawę. Nagle czyjaś dłoń zasłoniła jej usta, a w uchu odezwał się cichy znajomy głos. - Spokojnie. Nie panikuj. To tylko ja. Za chwilkę wstaniesz i wyjdziesz z ogródka. Jeśli cię ktoś spyta powiesz, że idziesz na spacer. Spotkamy się w parku. Dziewczyna skończyła mówić i zabrała rękę z ust Danielli. Brązowowłosa obejrzała się, jednak DS już nie było. Danny wstała i wyszła z ogródka po drodze zatrzymał ją Phineas. - Hej Danny, dokąd idziesz? - zapytał uśmiechając się promiennie. - Idę się przejść. Chcę rozprostować nogi - odparła Danny. - Mogę iść z tobą?- zapytał natychmiast czerwonowłosy. - Nie powinieneś się szykować do walki? - Właściwie jestem gotowy. Mogę iść z tobą - oznajmił chłopak. - Tak tylko, że nie wiem jak długo będę spacerować i czy zdążę wrócić to waszego wymarszu. Czasem jak gdzieś zajdę to zejdzie mi ze trzy godziny. Mógł byś się spóźnić. - Masz racje lepiej zostanę. Fretka by się wkurzyła gdybym znowu się spóźnił. Miłej drogi. - Nawzajem! Nie czekajcie na mnie. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i z rękoma w kieszeniach ruszyła ku parku. Dotarłszy na miejsce usiadła na jednej z ławek. Rozejrzała się do około, nikogo nie było, nic dziwnego było dość wcześnie. Mimo, że nazywano to parkiem nie wiele tu było drzew, a te które były, nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Nagle brązowowłosa wyczuła tuż obok siebie czyjąś obecność. - Jesteś tu DS? - zapytała cicho. - Tak - usłyszała cichą odpowiedź ze swojej prawej strony. - Masz urządzenie, które sprawia, że jesteś niewidzialna dla otoczenia? - zapytała Danny. - Tak. - O co chodzi? Po co mnie tu ściągnęłaś? - By prosić o pomoc, a w zasadzie współpracę. - To znaczy? - Mogę ci pomóc wrócić do twojego wymiaru. Danny zmarszczyła czoło. - Skąd wiesz, że jestem z innego wymiaru. - Wczoraj, gdy wykryto twoje przybycie śledziłam Flynna i Fletchera. Gdy tylko cię zobaczyłam wpadłam na ten pomysł. - Jaki pomysł? - Byś pomogła mi pokonać Taylor. - Przecież masz już pomoc ze strony Ruchu Oporu z Danville. - Tak, ale to tylko część mojej strategi. Ty jesteś kluczowym elementem. - Jak to? - Przez lata mojej działalności w RO nauczyłam się nikomu nie ufać, oprócz siebie. Nagle z prawej strony Danny pojawiła się DS. Zdjęła z twarzy maskę, a oczom Danielli ukazała się jej własna twarz. Była bardzo podobna z tą różnicą, że włosy miała dłuższe i związane z tyłu w długi warkocz. - Jesteś moją odpowiedniczką! - ucieszyła się szczerze Daniella. - Ale super! Moje alterego jest w Ruchu Oporu i... - Nie ekscytuj się już tak, okej? Znasz się na komputerach, prawda? Danny skinęła głową. - Tak, jak najbardziej. Jestem całkiem niezłym hakerem - przyznała. - Taką właśnie miałam nadzieję W moim oddziale jest kret, chcę go zdemaskować podczas akcji. Ty mi w tym pomożesz, w zamian ja pomogę wrócić ci do domu. Co ty na to? - Stoi - odparła bez zastanowienia Danny. - Ale w jaki sposób pomożesz mi wrócić? Portale albo zostały zniszczone, albo są pod kontrolą jakiejś organizacji. - Mam znajomości w tej organizacji. A konkretnie jestem jej Agentką. - Co to za organizacja? Chwileczkę czy to O.W.C.A.? - DS skinęła głową. - Ale czad jesteś Agentką O.W.C.A.! I Penny ci pozwoliła być Agentką? Na mnie drze dziób, gdy tylko zaczynam ten temat. - Penny jest moja partnerką. Wspólnie się szkoliłyśmy. - Wow, jesteś Agentką O.W.C.A... - zawołała Danny z niedowierzaniem. - Co ja ci mówiłam o ekscytacji? - warknęła DS. - A więc, plan jest taki... ---- Fretka stała przed bramką w ogródku i sprawdzała obecność. Każdy miał na sobie mundur bojowy i plecak podręczny. - Czy wszyscy gotowi? - Tak! - odparła Izabela. - Phineas, czy Danny mówiła kiedy wróci z tego swojego spacerku? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Fretka. - Powiedziała, że może jej trochę zejść. Mamy na nią nie czekać. - To dobrze bo nie mamy czasu na nią czekać, zaraz przyjdzie tu ktoś z Grandville, musimy wyruszać. W tym samym momencie do ogródka weszła Danny. - Spokojnie jestem na czas - oznajmiła. - Dobrze, a teraz marsz do domu i nie waż się wychodzić dopóki nie wrócimy - oznajmiła rudowłosa. - Pobaw się z Perry - odezwał się Phineas. - Leży na kanapie i śpi ale przyda mu się trochę ruchu. A i naoliw mu tylną łapę bo skrzypi. A i... - Phineas nie wyruszamy na tydzień - przerwał bratu Ferb. - Perry poradzi sobie kilka godzin sam. Danny weszła do mieszkania. W znikąd pojawił się zamaskowany chłopak. - Przysyła mnie DS. Czy wszyscy gotowi? Możemy wyruszać? - Jeszcze chwile - powiedział czerwonowłosy grzebiąc w plecaku. - Phineas co znowu? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Fretka. - A nie, mam go tutaj. Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka z politowaniem. - Dobrze pójdziecie za mną. Podziemną trasą zawiozę was do naszej kwatery. Tam przeczekacie do czasu Akcji Wieża. - Akcji Wieża? - zdumiała się Izabela. - Taki ma kryptonim. Chodźmy. Wszyscy ruszyli za chłopakiem, który skierował się w stronę studzienki kanalizacyjnej. - Dostaniemy się tam przez ściek? Flee... - zawołał Bamber z obrzydzeniem. Tymczasem w domu Phineasa i Ferba... Danny siedziała obok Perry na kanapie i przez okno patrzyła na maszerujących wojowników. - Dobra poszli. Teraz mam poczekać na nią w ogródku i w końcu muszę przestać mówić sama do siebie. Danny wyszła przed dom. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni mały komunikator i założyła go. Po chwili coś do niej podleciało. Pojazd zdjął ochronne pole niewidzialności i oczom Danny ukazał się całkiem niezły poduszkowiec. W środku siedziała mała osóbka. Brązowowłosa wsiadła do poduszkowca, za kierownicą ujrzała małego dziobaka. Na głowie miał czapkę z daszkiem, a na szyi czarny szalik. - Penny? - Witaj Danny - odparła Penny, a raczej jej alt-ego. Dziobaczka wcisnęła srebrny przycisk na panelu sterowniczym i pojazd znów stał się niewidzialny. Pennylin wystartowała. Po godzinie lotu stanęły nad dachem olbrzymiego wieżowca. Pojazd nadal unosił się kilka cali nad budynkiem. - Czekamy na znak od DS i wychodzimy z pojazdu. Wchodzimy do szybu wentylacyjnego i kierujemy się do centrali. Czekamy, aż centrum opustoszeje i wchodzimy do środka - przypomniała plan Pen. - OK - przytaknęła Danny. - Zostało nam tylko czekać... Część 7 Akcja się rozpoczęła. Oddział Alfa uderzył w północne skrzydło i w budynku rozległ się alarm. - Wchodzicie! Dobiegł z komunikatora znajomy głos DS. Dziewczyny w jednej chwili wyskoczyły z poduszkowca i podbiegły do szybu wentylacyjnego. Wyważyły prędko kratkę i wczołgały się do środka. Tymczasem oddział z Danville czekał przy tylnym wejściu na DS. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. - Dawać - dobiegł z wnętrza budynku głos DS. Wszyscy pospiesznie weszli do budynku. DS zaczęła przypominać przydziały i wskazywać drogę. - Dobrze, rozdzielamy się. Flynn, Fletcher schodami do piwnic uwolnić jeńców. Shapiro, Van Stomm i Rai schodami do góry na trzecie piętro do centrali. Fretka za mną. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w wyznaczonych kierunkach. DS kierowała się do centrum dowodzenia, gdzie znajdowała się Taylor. Starały się być jak najciszej. Minęły właśnie czwarty zakręt gdy zza rogu wyszło na nie pół tuzina robotów. Dziewczyny odruchowo się odwróciły jednak i korytarz za nimi pełen był robotów. Fretka i DS walczyły dzielnie jednak zostały pojmane przez roboty i zaciągnięte do sali doktor T. Taylor już tam na nie czekała, oprócz niej byli tam również Buford, Baljeet i Izabela. Cała trójka znajdowała się w klatce. - Witam was - odezwała się czarnowłosa kobieta stojąc do nich tyłem, wpatrywała się w olbrzymie lustro zajmujące całą ścianę. - Nie mogłam się doczekać na te spotkanie. Rudą zamknąć z pozostałymi. Tę zamaskowaną zostawcie tu. Roboty posłuszne słowom swej pani wrzuciły Fretkę do klatki. DS natomiast nadal była przez nie przytrzymywana. Izabela zwróciła się do dowódcy. - Czekali na nas. Wiedziała. - Pytanie tylko, od kogo? Taylor odwróciła się twarzą do DS, zupełnie ignorując pozostałych więźniów. Zaczęła przechadzać się po lustrzanej sali z szerokim grymasem, który za pewne miał być uśmiechem. Długie połacie peleryny zamiatały podłogę, a rozczochrane czarne włosy nadawały jej wygląd upiora. - Od dawna o tobie słyszałam DS - zaczęła, cichym jadowitym głosem. - Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekałam tego spotkania, aż tu nagle bum! wpadasz z wizytą. Wiele razy krzyżowałaś mi szyki, ale nie tym razem. Dobrze wiedziałam o twej wizycie i zdążyłam się przygotować. - Zauważyłam - odparła szorstko dziewczyna. Mimo sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła, a ta nie była najlepsza, nie wyglądała nawet na odrobinkę przestraszona lub chociaż zaskoczoną. - Pewnie nie spodziewałaś się tak gorącego powitania? - zapytała Taylor przymilnie. - A i tu się mylisz - odparła DS z uśmiechem. Taylor zmarszczyła brwi. - Dobrze wiedziałam o twym krecim przyjacielu. Zrobiłam to wszystko by wywabić go z norki. A i jest nasz zdrajca. Do środka wszedł PJ prowadząc omdlałego Phineasa. - Cóż sądziłam, że będzie to Frank... - I nie pomyliłaś się... - odezwał się Frank pojawiając się za PJ'em i prowadząc Ferba. - Toś mnie zaskoczyła - powiedziała z podziwem DS. - Zwerbowałaś, aż dwóch moich ludzi. Gratuluję. - Ha! Jednak nie jesteś taka zmyśla jak mówią - ucieszyła się tyranka, rada, że w końcu zdołała zaskoczyć swoją nemezis. - Nie spodziewałam się tego, przyznaję - odparła DS ze spokojem. - Ale pamiętaj zawsze jestem dwa kroki przed tobą. Nagle roboty puściły DS. - Co się dzieje, czy ja kazałam wam ją puścić? - zawołał Taylor. - Ty nie, ale ja tak - dobiegł z głośników głos Danny. Wszyscy oniemieli. Roboty schwytały oszołomionych zdrajców. Uwolniony z uścisku wielkiego osiłka Ferb podbiegł do DS i stanął u jej boku gotowy do walki. - Fletcher wypuść resztę z klatki i niech Fretka zabierze stąd Flynna. - oznajmiła DS. - Ty razem z pozostałymi skierujcie się do piwnic i uwolnijcie więźniów. - Ale... - Wykonać! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Ferb zrobił jak kazała mu DS i ekipa Danville opuściła pomieszczenie. W klatce zamiast Fretki i reszty, siedział teraz PJ i Frank. Tymczasem roboty i DS zmagały się z Taylor. Trzeba przyznać, że złocznica potrafiła przywalić. Po kilku minutach walki DS została sama na polu bitwy. Wszystkie sprzymierzone roboty zostały pokonane. DS musiała walczyć z tyranką osobiście. Ta jednak nie zamierzała stawić jej czoła i uciekła ukrytym przejściem. DS zwróciła się do swojego komunikatora. - Gdzie się kieruje? - Na zachód, do laboratorium. - Przyjęłam. DS biegiem ruszyła w kierunku laboratorium. Gdy tam dotarła, Taylor stała obok jakiegoś białogłowego doktora. - Pośpiesz się! - krzyknęła czarnowłosa do doktora. - Stój! DS pojawiła się w drzwiach. Taylor spojrzała z szerokim uśmiechem na dziewczynę i wycelowała w nią jakimś śmiesznym pistolecikiem. - Spóźniłaś się! - oznajmiła i nacisnęła spust. DS została sparaliżowana. - Teraz nic mi nie zrobisz - oznajmiła kobieta z uśmiechem. - Nie uda ci się stąd uciec, wszędzie są moi ludzie - zawołała DS. - Ale tu ich nie ma - powiedziała Taylor z szerokim uśmiechem. - Od dawna intrygowało mnie kto kryje się pod tą maską. Czarnowłosa podeszła do DS i zdjęła jej maskę. Doktor T wyglądała na trochę zniesmaczoną widokiem jedenastolatki, natomiast białogłowy był przerażony. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę jak w ducha. - Mała dziewczynka? Przez ten cały czas przegrywałam z małą dziewczynką? - zawołała poirytowana kobieta. - Zaskoczona? - zapytała ironicznie DS. - Cóż nie przeczę, że mnie to zdezorientowało, jednakowoż powinnam się tego spodziewać. Jesteś dość niskiej postury. - Fakt. - Łatwiej mi będzie cie zlikwidować - stwierdziła kobieta wzruszając ramionami. Taylor wycelowała pistolecik jeszcze raz w DS, tym razem przekręcając zielone pokrętło. Nie zdążyła jednak nacisnąć spustu, gdyż białowłosy mężczyzna rzucił się na nią usiłując wyrwać pistolet. - Nie skrzywdzisz mojej córki! - wykrzyknął. DS nie mogąc się ruszyć przypatrywała się walce. Do laboratorium wparowały Penny i Danny. Penny trzymała w jednej łapie pilot do sterowania robotami, a w drugie batona z nugatem i orzechami. Dziewczyny zamarły na chwile i wpatrzyły się w bijących się doktorów. Danny odzyskawszy sprawność umysłu, zwróciła się do swojego alt-ego. - Jak cie z tego wyciągnąć? - Taylor ma paraliżujący pistolecik, może udało by ci się odwrócić polaryzacje. Doktor Shine wylądował na podłodze, Taylor wpatrywała się w niego z grozą zwrócona tyłem do dziewcząt. Danny zakradła się do niej wyrwała pistolecik i trzasnęła w głowę znalezioną w kącie, metalową rurą. Zła naukowczyni straciła przytomność. - Szybko za nim się ocknie - ponagliła ją DS. Brunetka odwróciła polaryzacje i strzeliła w DS. Dziewczyna odzyskała czucie w nogach. - Niezła z ciebie Agentka - pochwaliła się DS. - Nic specjalnego - odparła Danny. Pan Shine patrzył się na nie w zdumieniu. - Tata... - ucieszyła się DS. Podbiegła do ojca i uściskała go serdecznie. - Tak dawno cię nie widziałam... - Daniella? Ty-Ty żyjesz? - zapytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. - I jest ciebie dwie? - To dłuższa historia. Penny wyprowadź tatę. Penny wyszła z panem Shine z laboratorium. - Trzeba coś zrobić z... DS odwróciła się i ujrzała Danny trzymaną w uścisku przez Taylor. Kobieta groziła jej nożem. - Zaskoczyła mnie - wytłumaczyła brązowowłosa. - Cisza! - wykrzyknęła Hanna. - Nie próbuj się ruszyć bo ona źle skończy! Dasz mi teraz stąd odejść i nie pójdziesz za mną, a twoja koleżaneczka będzie żyć. - Nie uciekniesz mi i tak cię dorwę! - zawołała DS. - Nie tym razem! - Nie powiedziała bym - odparła Danny i ugryzła kobietę w rękę w której trzymała nóż. Kobieta stęknęła z bólu i wypuściła nóż. Sekundę później DS podbiegła i związała jej ręce. - Mamy cie - ucieszyła się Danny. DS podniosła z ziemi maskę i nałożyła na twarz. Stanęła i wpatrzyła się w więźnia. Po tylu latach nadszedł czas zemsty... Część 8 Dziewczyny wyprowadziły Taylor przed wieżowiec, gdzie została zamknięta w samochodzie przerobionym na pseudo radiowóz. Przed budynkiem panował ogólny rozgardiasz. Wszędzie pełno było zamaskowanych członków ROOCS. Do DS podszedł alter Major Monogram. - Świetna robota Agentko DS. - Dziękuję majorze. Po chwili z budynku wyprowadzono również krecich przyjaciół doktor T. Gdy wszyscy złoczyńcy znaleźli się w samochodzie, pojazd odjechał. Danny i DS podeszły do Fretki i pozostałych z Danville. Phineas doszedł już do siebie i uśmiechał się szeroko. - Wielkie dzięki za pomoc. Świetnie się spisaliście - powiedziała DS. - Jak to świetnie? Przecież nas schwytała - zdziwiła się Fretka. - Taki był plan - oznajmiła DS wzruszając ramionami. - Miała was pojmać aby kret się ujawnił. Mieliście odwrócić uwagę od Danny, która chyłkiem prześlizgnęła się szybem wentylacyjnym do centrali. - Chcesz powiedzie, że to wszystko było zaplanowane? - zdumiała się rudowłosa. - Po części. - Naraziłaś nas! - oburzyła się Izabela. - Wiem, wybaczcie mi za to ale nie było innego wyboru. Wiedziałam, że Taylor nie załatwi was od razu. Co najwyżej mocno poturbuje. - Dlaczego nie zdradziłaś nam tych drobnych szczegółów? - dopytywał się Ferb. - Gdyby każdy o tym wiedział, nasze pojmanie nie wyglądało by przekonująco. - Wiesz co DS - odezwał się Baljeet. - Musze przyznać, że to była cwana zagrywka i dość... - ...bezmyślna? - wtrącił się Ferb. - Miałem na myśli odważna, ale to też pasuje. - Postawiłam wszystko na jedną kartę i wygrałam. Tak czy inaczej, dziękuje wam za pomoc. Dzięki wam mieszkańcy Grandville odzyskali wolność. - Nie ma sprawy - odparli wszyscy chórem. - Jestem wam teraz coś winna. Pamiętajcie, że w razie potrzeby służę wam pomocą. Poczekajcie tu znajdę kogoś kto odwiezie was do domu. DS odeszła na bok. Fretka zajęła się rozmową z Izabelą i dr Baljeetem, a Buford zaczepiał zamaskowanych członków ROOCS. Natomiast Phineas i Ferb siedzieli na krawężniku i gapili się w przestrzeń. Danny podeszła do chłopców. - Jak się czujesz Phineas? - zwróciła się do czerwonowłosego. - W porządku. - A ty Ferb? - Bywało gorzej. - Byliście niesamowici - pochwaliła ich dziewczyna. - Widziałam na monitoringu wasz pojedynek. Prawie wam się udało. - Prawie... - odrzekł smętnie Ferb. - Dzięki Danny - powiedział uśmiechnięty Phineas. Po chwili zjawiła się DS. Za nią szedł jakiś wysoki kasztanowłosy chłopak w okularach. Również ubrany był w mundur bojowy członków ROOCS. - To Shine, odwiezie was do domu. - DS... - Nie martw się Danny, nie zapomniałam o naszym układzie. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. Za dwie godziny wpadnę i odeśle cię do domu. Obiecuje. Przyszykuj się - oznajmiła DS i odeszła. ---- Ekipa z Danville siedziała przy kuchennym stole. Z łazienki wróciła Danny ubrana w sukienkę w której się tu znalazła, w ręku niosła tobołek z ubraniami. - Dzięki Izabelo - powiedziała oddając czarnowłosej tobołek. - Nie ma sprawy. - Więc już nas opuszczasz? Wracasz do swojej bajki? - zapytał Phineas. - Na to wygląda - odparła Danny z uśmiechem. - Fajnie było cię poznać - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. - A swoją drogą, to zastanawiające my jesteśmy w twoim wymiarze, ale ciebie w naszym nie spotkaliśmy. Danny uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się DS. - Jesteś. - Wzięłaś wszystko? Danny skinęła głową. - Dobra Danny, chodźmy już. W bazie na nas czekają. - Okej. Żegnajcie. Zwróciła się niebieskooka do pozostałych. - Raczej do zobaczenia - odezwała się Fretka z uśmiechem. DS i Danny wyszły z domu i wsiadły do poduszkowca zaparkowanego na chodniku. W środku czekała na nich Penny. Pojazd wystartował. Po kilku minutach lotu dziewczyny dotarły na miejsce. Wylądowały na płaskim dachu dość niskiego budynku. Dach ów służył również jako lotnisko dla helikopterów. Dziewczyny weszły do zadaszonego pomieszczenia czegoś w rodzaju poczekalni na samoloty. DS poprowadziła Danny do windy i wcisnęła przycisk z napisem -20. - Większość bazy leży pod ziemią - wyjaśniła na widok zdumienia na twarzy brązowowłosej. W kilka minut dziewczyny znalazły się w laboratorium, gdzie znajdował się portal między wymiarowy. Było tam kilka osób technicznych oraz Major Monogram. Dowódca zwrócił się do Danny. - To portal, przez który dostaniesz się do swojego wymiaru. Tamtejsza organizacja została już o tym poinformowana. Czekają na ciebie. Daniella pożegnała się z Penny i swoim alt-ego, i stanęła uśmiechnięta przed machiną. Sekundę później jej twarz została rozjaśniona zieloną poświatą. Danny zrobiła krok przed siebie i wróciła do swojej bajki. Część 9 Major Monogram stał z założonymi rękami. Penny w napięciu stała za dowódcą ściskając go za nogę, a Perry stał lekko z tyłu z poważną miną. Wszyscy wpatrzeni byli z oczekiwaniem w portal. Stali tak już dobrych kilkanaście minut, odkąd tylko otrzymali wiadomość, że ich zaginiona jest w wymiarze Beta. Portal otworzył się i pojawiła się Danny. Gdy tylko znalazła się w swoimi wymiarze, portal się za nią zamknął. Brązowowłosa rozejrzała się z uwagą po laboratorium, z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Nagle coś małego podbiegło do niej i uściskało ją z całych sił. - Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Zaczynałam się martwić. Wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz, ale i tak się martwiłam... - terkotała Penny jak najęta. - Yhm, yhm... Penny puściła z objęć przyjaciółkę. Obie spojrzały na MM. Minę miał dość surową. - Czy on wie? - zwróciła się jedenastolatka do przyjaciółki. - Cóż... - zaczęła Penny i spojrzała z wyrzutem na swojego partnera. Perry zwiesił smętnie głowę. - Tak, wiem - odezwał się Francis. - I zadziwia mnie fakt, że aż tak długo zdołałyście utrzymać to przede mną w tajemnicy. Gdyby nie to twoje zniknięcie i fakt, że pilnie potrzebowaliśmy pomocy naszego speca, który również zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, pewnie nadal byśmy nie mieli o tym pojęcia. No i rzecz jasna Agent P mi to wszystko narysował... Dosłownie. No ale mniejsza z tym i bez jego pomocy wcześniej czy później skojarzyliśmy by fakty. Danny wyglądała na przerażoną. Spuściła smutno głowę i spytała. - Więc zabierze pan teraz Penny? - Takie są zasady - odparł oficjalnie MM. - Powinienem tak zrobić. Penny mocniej ścisnęła Danielle. Monogram popatrzył na Agentkę P i jej przyjaciółkę. - Ale... - Danny podniosła głowę i spojrzała na majora z nadzieją. - ...ale tego nie zrobię - dokończył mężczyzna. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się, wyglądały jak by gwiazdka przyszła pięć miesięcy za wcześnie. - Jak to? - zdumiała się Daniella. - Więc zachowam wspomnienia, a Penny ze mną zostanie? - Tak. Dzięki Agentowi P i jego solidnym argumentom, doszedłem do wniosku, że tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Istnieje jednak kilka warunków. Po pierwsze nadal musicie trzymać to w tajemnicy i nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o drugiej tożsamości Agentów P. Po drugie Dylan Sam Press zostanie zwolniona. Danny posmutniała. - Skoro major tak sobie życzy... - powiedziała smętnie. Dziewczyna nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez tworzenia gadżetów dla O.W.C.A., ale jeszcze bardziej nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez Penny i była gotowa porzucić dla niej pracę. Zrobiła by wszystko by tylko dziobaczka przy niej pozostała. Major Monogram kontynuował swoje warunki. - Po trzecie na miejsce profesor Press zatrudniona zostanie Daniella Shine. - Co?! - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - Że co?!?! Z całym szacunkiem majorze ale Danny to jeszcze dzieciak i nie powinna mieć do czynienia z bandytami... - zaczęła gderać Penny. - Daj spokój Penny - powiedziała Daniella. - Spokojnie Agentko P - uspokoił Agentkę Francis. - Panna Shine zostanie na swym poprzednim stanowisku i nadal będzie pracować w domu, zmieni się tylko fakt, iż raz, dwa, no góra trzy razy w tygodniu będzie wpadała na konferencje, rady i wykłady naukowe. Czego profesor Press unikała. - Nie ma sprawy majorze. Z wielką chęcią - zawołała uradowana Danny. Od dawna marzyła, by pracować dla O.W.C.A. oficjalnie. - Tak więc profesor Shine, witamy w drużynie. Jesteś teraz oficjalnie głównym inżynierem organizacji. - Dziękuje majorze - odparła Danny z uśmiechem. - Pozostaje jeszcze jedna ważna kwestia o której powinienem cię poinformować. Chodzi rzecz jasna o twoje zniknięcie. Nie było cię półtora dnia i z pewnością ktoś zauważył twoją nieobecność, chociażby twoi rodzice. Danny skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie o co chodzi majorowi. - Musisz zatem się dowiedzieć, że organizacja przeprogramowała pamięć wszystkich uczestników gali. Nie było to proste jednak udało nam się przekonać 400 osób iż ceremonia przebiegła bez zakłóceń, a ty zaraz po niej wyjechałaś niespodziewanie na obóz nad jezioro Łałanakła. - Przeprogramowaliście im pamięć krótkotrwałą? - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparł major. - Tak więc powinnaś się przebrać. Agentka P przyniosła ci z domu twoje rzeczy, aby twój powrót wyglądał realistycznie - Francis wskazał na stojące w kącie rzeczy: plecak podróżny, karimatę, śpiwór i jakieś ubrania. - Wow, majorze muszę przyznać, że nieźle major to wszystko zaplanował. Monogram zarumienił się i podrapał w głowę. - W zasadzie to nie był mój pomysł tylko Agentów... - powiedział. Daniella spojrzała na dziobaki. - Dzięki wam - powiedziała i przytuliła przyjaciół. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Drugi wymiar *Grandville *Danville *Pokój Danielli *O.B.F.S. Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 *Część 8 *Część 9 Kategoria:Odcinki